


Gangsta

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Collars and cuffs [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Hoshigaki Kisame, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Maito Gai, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Gai was built for the abuse, Kisame was built to give it to himOn a mission Kisame kidnaps Gai. When Gai returns, nothing is the same





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, don’t worry I’ll get back around to Kitsune Academy and my other Naruto fics. This one has just been bothering me for a while.
> 
> Song inspiration:  
Gangsta by Khelani  
Kill for you by Skylar Grey ft Eminem
> 
> I recommend that you go listen to the songs if you haven’t heard them already, simply cause they’re good. I was listening to them when writing this 
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

They found him locked up in an underground room, sleeping on a futon with a few blankets to keep warm. He had bruises all over him, new cuts and scars marred his skin and his hair had grown out a bit more. He was clearly wearing Kisame’s clothing, wrapped up in the younger man’s Akatsuki jacket among other things.

They thought he’d be relieved to see them. They thought he’d be happy that his torment was finally being brought to an end and he wouldn’t be forced to stay with his captors a moment more.

Gai unfortunately was not happy.

“KISAME!”

“Hold him back!”

Ibiki said to the members of the ANBU squad. The masked figures immediately grabbed a hold of the taijutsu master to keep him restrained and away from the man that the others were restraining with shackles as well, even as he also struggled in their grasp.

“No, let me go! This is all wrong! He didn’t do anything wrong!”

“He kidnapped you Gai I think he did plenty wrong.” Ibiki said with finality as he gave a swift nod the men, “Get him out of here.”

“No!”

Gai managed to break free if only for a second and so did Kisame, though his arms were still restrained behind his back. Gai immediately rushed forward to wrap his arms around the younger man’s neck and locked their lips in a passionate kiss that Kisame returned.

“GET HIM OUT OF HERE!” Ibiki roared and Gai broke the kiss just as the ANBU grabbed a hold of him to, to try and pull him away.

“Kisame, I love you-“

“Don’t worry, they can’t hold me.” The younger man said with that shark like grin as he pressed one more kiss on Gai’s lips, “They can’t keep us apart.”

And then they were viciously yanked apart. Gai screamed when the ANBU disappeared with the man in a puff of smoke and he was dragged back with his arms restrained until he was on his knees, head downcast as he began to sob.

Ibiki let out a heavy sigh, “This is for your own good. You’ll thank me later once you’ve snapped out of it Gai.”

The taijutsu master didn’t reply and Ibiki nodded his head for the men holding Gai to take him away. He let out another sigh as a man that used to be one of their best shinobi was taken away, when another voice suddenly spoke.

“Stockholm syndrome. He’s been around Kisame for too long. It explains why Gai let him do… what he did.” Ibiki looked up and found Tsunade standing by the entrance of the cave as she continued, “We just need to keep them separated, find a way to undo what was done and he’ll snap out of it.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but right now we don’t have much of a choice.” The blonde gave a sigh of her own. “I’m going to ask you to keep an eye on Gai, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“I thought Kakashi-“

“Kakashi’s too close to Gai. We need someone who’ll do whatever it takes to keep Gai safe, even if it means hurting him. Besides,” Tsunade looked away, “He doesn’t know about the mark yet.”

Ibiki’s eyes went wide and his head snapped over to the ninja that were taking Gai away, eyes locking onto the collar tattooed against the taijutsu master’s neck with a name inscribed over it.

Being a ninja, carries many dangers. Too many dangers. Kakashi and Gai found each other when they were very young, but they didn’t realise how much they truly meant to one another until Kakashi turned sixteen.

When an alpha comes into contact and mates with their omega for the first time, a cuff with the submissive’s name appears in the alpha’s left wrist and a collar with the dominant’s name appears on the omega’s neck.

It’s possible for the alpha and omega to decide not to consummate their bond right then. It’s an option that many shinobi chose. After all, why allow your enemies to see your weakness imprinted right there on your skin. It was safer to wait. Wait till a new generation of shinobi could take over after you, wait until you were no longer in constant danger of leaving your other half alone in the world after bonding with them.

It would be best. After all, an omega or alpha could choose to find a new mate to take their place should they perish during a mission. They could have a chance at being happy.

When Kakashi turned sixteen a cuff appeared on his wrist and a collar appeared on Gai’s neck. But they didn’t complete the bond. Kakashi wanted to wait.

And now…

Gai has Kisame’s name tattooed against the collar on his neck.

“You need to tell him-“

“Alphas are ten times more unstable than omegas. Kakashi already started acting out when Gai was taken. Keeping him in the Leaf was a mission in of itself.” Tsunade said clearly as she looked Ibiki in the eye, “If we tell him about the mark, Kisame is as good as dead and Gai… We haven’t even found Lee yet.” The blonde took in a deep breath, “We can find a way to reverse it. For now, we need to keep them away from each other. All of them, Ibiki. That’s why I’m placing you in charge of protecting Gai.”

“Kakashi knows about this rescue mission. He used to be an ANBU captain. He’ll be able to find Kisame in the holding cells-“

“I sent him away to Suna to check out the rumours about Lee’s whereabouts. He only agreed because he’s hoping to bring Lee back to Gai. We have two weeks to try to find a way to break the bond. For now, you keep Gai safe. Understand?”

Ibiki’s jaw clenched but he nodded all the same, “Yes Lady Hokage.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could’ve taken torture.

In fact, when Kisame and Itachi captured him before tossing him into the hole he was in, that’s what he expected.

He expected them to restrain and beat him. Break his bones, tear his skin make his eyes role into the back of his head with pain. He expected them to sever limbs and render the body he’s worked so hard to achieve useless.

Gai expected them to take turns doing it.

First Kisame would break his body, use his Samehada to rip his flesh from his bones and steal his chakra. Then Itachi would use his sharingan to break his mind, keep him locked in an illusion until Gai went insane. Deidara would use him as target practice for his explosive clay sculptures, Hidan would come in, break a few more bones before Kakuzu ripped his heart from his chest and Sasori used what was left of him to make a brand new puppet in his arsenal to destroy the leaf. That last one scared him a bit, the fact that his body would be used as a weapon against his comrades and friends.

But he was prepared for it, Gai promised himself that no matter what they did, he wouldn’t betray the village. He’d rather break his body and lose his mind than see the leaf fall because of him. Even if they tried to… even if they forcibly took his pride, the way that the more ruthless enemies of the leaf were often known to do, especially with omegas in his position, he wouldn’t betray his village.

He was prepared for torture and violence, unbearable pain and shame.

But that’s not what happened.

They kept him locked in that hole, took away his weapons and any means of communication he may have had with him. He couldn’t get out. He already tried multiple times to use his strength to break down the door and make some sort of an opening in the wall but he failed. The room obviously had some sort of Seal embedded in the walls, identical to the one branded on his stomach, he couldn’t leave.

The hole was more like a room. It wasn’t even dark. There was some kind of invisible light source somewhere in the ceiling. There was a single futon in one corner of the room with a blanket and a pillow, though the room wasn’t at all cold or even unbearably warm. There was a door on the other side of the room that led to a small windowless room with a toilet and a sink. No mirror and neither the toilet nor the sink had any give which made even the slightest thought of escaping that way impossible.

When Gai was tossed into the room and the body binding jutsu they used on him wore off, he’d stared in confusion for a moment, wondering what on earth was going on and why they’d put him in such a place. But he just pushed those thoughts aside as he tried everything he could think of to break out and escape before inevitably failing.

A few hours later, a small panel at the bottom of the door opened up and a plate of food was pushed inside. It was a plate of bread with a cup of soup. Nothing was said to Gai, not even when he screamed and called out for his immediate release, cursing his captors to the high heavens. No one said a word.

Gai thought about throwing the food against the nearest wall and refusing to eat in protest, after all it could be poisoned. But what would that help really?

Gai is no idiot. If they wanted him dead, they would have killed him the moment they got him restrained and they certainly wouldn’t bother feeding him. No, Gai was a hostage which meant that he was worth more to them alive than dead. And really, why bother poisoning him? To kill him? Make him weaker? Slip some sort of potion in his system so he’d be more willing to spill his secrets.

Unlikely.

Again, if they wanted him dead, he’d be dead. If they wanted to incapacitate him then they wouldn’t have taken off the body bind jutsu. If they wanted him weak, they could’ve just starved him and if they wanted to make him susceptible to their manipulation then Itachi’s sharingan would have been more effective and probably worked in less the time since the genjutsu could make even a second feel like months or even years.

No one in the Akatsuki is stupid, they would have thought of all of this just as Gai has. Starving himself would hurt only him. He needed to eat. He needed to keep his strength up so he could escape the second he got the chance. So, he took the wooden plate and the cup and ate. Part of his brain expected the concoction to be vile or actually be laced with some sort of poison. It tasted quite good, much to Gai’s confusion.

He just, didn’t understand.

No one returned than night. No one came in to retrieve the cup or plate which Gai had attempted to fashion into a weapon. He spent the entire night trying to find a way out but found none. The next day or what he assumes was the next day since there were no windows anywhere in his cell, the panel at the bottom opened up again and another plate and cup was slid inside. Gai screamed again, asking what was going on and demanding to be released only to once again be ignored. He got miso soup, rice, grilled pork and an egg.

Breakfast. Later he got lunch and dinner.

This went on for days.

Gai didn’t understand. Why hasn’t anyone said anything? Why haven’t they done anything? Feeding him is all they did. Were they really just going to keep him in there forever? Or were they trying to wait him out, hoping that he’d be a bit more cooperative after a few days alone. Gai gave a snort at the thought. Not likely. He’d never give into them simply because they hadn’t harmed him yet. They were rogue ninja, dangerous rogue ninja, they couldn’t be trusted. Surely, they must know that he wouldn’t give in to such a tame tactic.

So, what were they planning?

Maybe he really was a hostage. Were they negotiating with the leaf for his release? That isn’t the way the Akatsuki usually operate. They didn’t take hostages; the concept of a hostage was no use to them. If they captured someone it’s because they had something they wanted, because they had a bounty on their heads, because they needed to be killed.

But Gai is alive, he didn’t have anything that they wouldn’t have tried to take by now and he hadn’t been handed over for some sort of bounty.

So… what’s happening?

He could’ve taken torture; he could have taken pain and he was willing to accept a slow painful death or even a swift painless one. What he couldn’t take was the uncertainty.

Three weeks went by, Gai struggled to keep count. The cups and plates piled up in the corner of the room. He tried making weapons with them and actually managed to fashion many wooden kunai of sorts, but he knew these types of weapons would do very little against the class of shinobi that had captured him. Even if he made it out of the room, he had no idea what was waiting for him beyond the walls of his confinement.

Still he had hope and he had every intention of fighting to get a way out but,

No one spoke to him, nothing happened to him.

Gai spent his days exercising. Doing push-ups and sit-ups, squats and every manner of exercise he could manage in his confined space. He needed to keep busy, the silence was deafening and waiting around for someone to do something was maddening. For a while he thought that was their ultimate goal, but again why waste weeks driving him insane when Itachi could do it in a matter of minutes.

Three weeks later, Gai had learned to estimate the time when his food would arrive. It was time for lunch, but this time the panel at the bottom didn’t slide open. Instead the door opened. Gai had paused from his position on the floor mid sit-up to see the panel slip open and he immediately jumped up to try and force the door open further to escape.

Predictably enough, he was just knocked on his ass. The seal barrier was keeping him in despite the open door and the figure standing on the other side of the door chuckled as the older man groaned in pain.

“I wouldn’t try that again if I were you.”

Kisame.

Gai glared and glared hard as the man stepped into the room, carrying a tray with a plate and cup on it. Several other hooded figures came in as well, none saying a word as they quickly filed inside.

Gai backed up against the wall and stood ready for attack, feeling his makeshift kunai dig into his back where he’d lowered his spandex suit to expose his chest to cool down when he was exercising. They were somewhat useless if he couldn’t even leave the room. Even if he killed them, managed to subdue Kisame, then what? If the other members of the Akatsuki came in well… Gai might have the utmost confidence in his abilities but again, he’s no idiot. He didn’t like his odds against six S-class shinobi. The figures ignored him as they collected the cups and plates and left the room. Kisame kept his eyes on Gai as they did, didn’t even look away when the door shut behind him and he walked over to the wall beside the bed to sit down and set the tray on the floor.

“Hungry?”

Gai said nothing, staring at the man as he wondered what was going on.

Kisame wasn’t wearing his Akatsuki coat. Just a black shirt with short mesh sleeves and black pants with his sandals and no Hitai-ate. He sat leaning against the wall with one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out. He had no weapons on him.

Gai frowned.

“Exactly what kind of game are you playing at?”

Kisame just stared back, “What do you mean?”

Gai’s eyes narrowed down ever so slightly, “Why are you keeping me here? What’s going on? What happened to my team?”

Kisame shrugged, “Your team got away, we don’t know where they are.”

If he’s telling the truth then that’s one less thing to worry about. At least Lee got away.

“Why am I here?”

Kisame didn’t answer the question, “Hungry?”

Gai glared, “No.”

“If you don’t eat now, you won’t be eating for a while.” Kisame said matter of fact, without the slightest hint of emotion in his voice as his gaze locked onto Gai and he knew the other man wasn’t bluffing, “How long do you think you’ll last before you starve to death?”

“Maybe I’d rather die than give in to your demands.”

Kisame smirked, “If you had any intention on giving up and dying you would’ve found a way to kill yourself by now. You could’ve used the blanket to make a noose and found some way to strangle yourself, tried to drown yourself in the sink or used those weapons you made out of the plates to stab yourself.”

Gai tensed when the younger man nodded to his waist.

“You certainly wouldn’t be training the way you have been.” Kisame said shifting a bit so he was more comfortable against the wall. “You’re not going to kill yourself, your will to live is too strong.”

Gai’s jaw clenched, he didn’t say anything to that. Kisame’s gaze locked onto his own and suddenly something in his tone changed again. It became darker, more commanding.

“Sit.”

Gai felt a shiver run down his spine but he still glared, “I’m not a dog.”

Kisame said nothing only stared unblinking with that cold unyielding stare. Gai let out a silent breath and couldn’t help but glance over to the plate when he suddenly caught the smell of the food on the tray. It smelled good, fantastic even.

Gai walked over with his eyes stayed locked on Kisame as much as the younger man’s stare tracked him and he sat down in front of him with his legs crossed in front of the tray. He didn’t pull it closer, trying to make it clear as possible that he wasn’t afraid of the younger man sitting so close though he knew the dangers of a possible attack at that distance. If Kisame wanted to kill him he would’ve done something by now.

Gai looked down at the tray and resisted the urge to grin like a child.

Curry and rice.

He knew he recognised the smell.

Instead he just stared blankly at the bowl for a moment and Kisame’s head gave a tilt.

“You don’t like it?”

Gai didn’t answer he only took the spoon on the side of the plate and started eating, resisting the urge to sigh in content at the herbs and spices that exploded in his tongue.

He ate in silence, while Kisame just sat there watching him not saying a word until Gai just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why am I here?” Gai said looking up at the man in a pause and Kisame shrugged.

“Not sure yet.”

“What do you mean you’re not sure?”

And then his head tilted the other way, “Nagato told me to get rid of you, he thinks you’ll be a distraction. Of course, Konan agrees with him. Sasori sees no point in keeping you, Kakuzu wants to hand you in for a bounty up in Kirigakure. Hidan thinks I should just kill you. Itachi hasn’t said much.”

Gai frowned, “And you?”

“Like I said, I’m not sure.”

Gai let out an audible sigh, “Do you plan on ever releasing me?”

Kisame rolled his neck and Gai could hear the soft cracks before he spoke, “Yes.”

Gai’s confusion shot into the hemisphere, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why release me? What do you want from me to begin with?”

Kisame gave a snort, “Does it matter? You can’t leave until I let you either way.”

Gai let out a sigh of frustration as he looked down to his plate and started eating again.

“Your skills are impressive.” Kisame said and Gai looked up at him in confusion.

“What?”

“I said your skills are impressive, you’re a very strong shinobi despite the fact that you usually use taijutsu.”

Gai blinked in surprise unsure of what to say, so he didn’t say anything.

“Is there any specific reason why you don’t use ninjutsu or genjutsu? Other than the summoning technique I saw you use once I don’t think I’ve never seen you use ninjutsu.”

Gai still didn’t answer him.

“You seem incredibly proud of your body.”

Gai looked up just then in a pause, “Is there something wrong with that?”

Kisame smirked, his eyes ran over the man’s form, a leering stare that slowly traced over the older man’s exposed chest, “From where I’m sitting? No.”

And suddenly Gai felt his face warm ever so slightly and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cover himself up. He’s never been ashamed of his body, he isn’t ashamed of it now, but something about that stare was so open and intense it made the jonin feel almost… dirty.

“But you’d be able to do much more if you widened your range a little.”

Gai looked away, fighting back hard against that nagging urge to cover up and kept eating, “I’m fine with what I have.”

Kisame’s head gave a tilt, “I could teach you a few techniques if you’d like.”

Gai’s head snapped up at that, “What?”

“Unless you have something better to do. Being a prisoner can be quite demanding I’m sure.”

The raven set the bowl down and stared at Kisame in disbelief.

“What’re you playing at?”

The younger man’s smirk grew, “Does it matter? You can’t leave here anyway. Why not play along for now?”

Gai only sighed as he shook his head and took the glass to down the whole glassful. He could feel Kisame’s eyes on him the whole time and had to resist the urge to look.

He set the glass down on the tray and Kisame sat up a little more before he spoke, “Anything you need?”

“Anything I need-“

“Just because you can’t leave here doesn’t mean you have to be uncomfortable. That outfit looks a little ripe. I’ll bring you some extra clothes. Do you want anything else?”

Gai just stared at him like he was insane, and maybe he was. Kisame arched a brow at him before simply giving a shrug as he got up, picked up the tray and turned to leave the room.

“Nothing? Fine.”

And then he left. Gai just stared on after him, more confused than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See first chapter

It’s been three days.

Gai sobbed and cried for most of the first and Ibiki pretended not to notice as he stood watch over the man in the corner of the room. He refused to eat food on the second, asking when he’d be allowed to leave only for Ibiki to tell him that he wasn’t going anywhere. Ibiki expected the man to try and escape somehow. He expected Gai to try and attack him or find some way to try and sneak passed him, but he never did. Despite his eccentric personality Gai has never been stupid. He knew that Ibiki’s threats to do whatever it took to keep him in that room were not empty. But the old Gai, the Gai he knew before Kisame wouldn’t have let that stand in his way, he wouldn’t have cared. If he wanted to do something then he would find a way to do it even if he knew is attempts would end in inevitable failure. But this Gai…

This Gai isn’t like the old one.

On the third day Gai had just sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall and ignoring Ibiki as easily as Ibiki ignored him. It was around noon that Gai finally spoke. He wanted to use the bathroom. Use the toilet and take a shower.

Ibiki thought it was a good sign that he wasn’t just going to resign himself to sitting there and doing nothing. He walked Gai to the bathroom and stood off to the side in the corner. That’s when Gai suddenly stopped and stared at him. he asked if Ibiki was going to be there the entire time.

“I’m under orders not to leave you alone for even a moment.” Ibiki said. Gai bit his lip, looked off to the side before grabbing a towel and stepping into the shower still in his clothes.

Ibiki could still see his form through the curtain, watched as the man stripped his clothes and put them at the top of the shower before turning on the water. It was so odd. Gai seemed almost ashamed of himself.

Gai never used to be ashamed of his body before, Ibiki remembers countless times where the man would go walking around at the onsen without a strip of clothing on, laughing loudly and joking with his fellow jonin without a care in the world despite his omega status.

Then again, it’s to be expected. With the mark on Gai’s neck… who knows what Kisame did to him. Kisame is an alpha and since Ibiki is an alpha himself, it only makes sense that Gai would be less comfortable around him now.

He sighed folding his arms across his chest, yet again grateful that Kakashi was not in the village and couldn’t see what Kisame did to his omega. But it would only be a matter of time till Kakashi returned. He might want to bring Lee back to Gai, but he wouldn’t stay away too long, not after Gai was taken away for so long. Ibiki doubts that he’d even be away for the two weeks that Tsunade predicted. Hopefully they’ll have figured out a way to fix the mark and remove Kisame’s name from Gai’s neck before then, if not…

Ibiki took a deep breath.

Hopefully it won’t come to that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having an undetermined amount of time alone, with absolutely no other distractions gives one the opportunity to just sit and think about things. Things that they never usually thought about.

For Gai, his undetermined amount of time was spent thinking about Kisame. Wondering if the younger man was telling the truth, wondering why he was taken in the first place, wondering what on earth his plans were and if he really intended on releasing Gai at some point.

With those thoughts came thoughts of Kisame himself. Gai tried to dissect the memory of their last encounter, thinking about the man’s facial expressions and his body language. Trying to glean some sort of proof that he really would be released.

His thoughts wandered back to what he was doing when he was captured in the first place.

He was on a mission with Lee and a group of freshly graduated shinobi. The mission was simple enough. Deliver some scrolls to the land of tea and then head back home. A simple mission that didn’t really require a jonin escort, but Tsunade insisted and Gai didn’t mind much. He enjoyed spending time around younger ninja, it reminded him of the days of his youth when he was still starting out as a shinobi. But something went wrong. The compound of the lord they were set to deliver to was attacked on the night they arrived. Gai’s attention was divided between protecting and looking out for his team, protecting the lord of the house, defending against the unknown shinobi that attacked the compound and staying alive. So its needless to say, that members of the Akatsuki suddenly showing up out of nowhere didn’t really help his situation.

He immediately started looking for an exit out of the compound and back to safety only to find himself trapped in a genjutsu that kept him occupied long enough for him to be captured. He snapped out of it just in time to find himself slung over Kisame’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes, being carried down a long hallway before he was tossed in his prison.

Taking him prisoner made no sense, there was no reason for it. Just like there was no reason for him to be released either. Kisame wasn’t making any sense.

Now they walk down a vacant passage.

Kisame with his hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders back and completely relaxed. Gai with his arms folded over his chest, holding the clothes that the younger man gave him to change into.

He’s taking a shower.

Kisame made the announcement when he suddenly appeared in Gai’s room that morning.

“It can’t be easy staying clean with just the sink.” He said while Gai just stared at the man in confusion. But he didn’t bother questioning the other about it, he knew Kisame wouldn’t give him an answer, at least not one that made sense anyway.

Truthfully enough, he felt filthy. Though he’s gotten used to not being able to take a bath or shower on those long surveillance missions when there wasn’t time or opportunity to do so, his inner omega almost sighed in content at the thought of finally getting clean.

So now they walk down the dimly lit hall in silence.

Gai tried to take in as much of his surroundings as he could. Tried to figure out where he might be and if there wasn’t someway for him to make contact with Konoha.

But he couldn’t make out much. He knew he was underground. He knew that they were far down enough that no one would be able to hear him no matter how loudly he screamed. It was a bit odd. It looked like he was in a cave, wandering around a series of underground tunnels that connected to one another but, for the life of him Gai couldn’t think of ever coming across or even hearing of such a place. So, he really had no idea where he was.

They got to a door a bit further down the hall, it wasn’t too far from his own ‘room’. Kisame reached out to open it and Gai blinked back as it opened to a brightly lit bathroom. It was decently sized, rather plain. A porcelain toilet, a sink and a shower. The walls were a plain eggshell white there were towels hanging off to the side and he could see cleaning supplies in a silver basket in the shower. There no windows. There was a mirror above the sink but other than that, there was nothing worth noting.

The door suddenly shut with a clack, Gai resisted the urge to jump as he glanced back to find Kisame stepping back to lean against the door.

“I’m not going anywhere so you might as well get started.”

Gai just turned back to the rest of the room. He shut the toilet and set the clothes he’d been given on top. He has a toilet in his ‘room’, right now everything in him was screaming to immediately get in the shower and get clean.

The raven-haired man almost sighed. His status had a tendency to make things difficult at times, but over the years he’s learned to get used to it. He pushed passed his natural boundaries, worked as hard as he could and managed to make his omega status irrelevant in the long run. Of course, Gai isn’t ashamed of being an omega. He understands the importance those in his position. He’s to one day carry offspring, fulfil his ultimate destiny of mating and eventually bringing a new alpha into this world. After he presented, his father did all he could to make sure that Gai understood and appreciated what he was, made sure that Gai would never be ashamed. But Gai couldn’t deny that it was still difficult at times.

After all he isn’t the most, attractive omega out there. He wasn’t soft and delicate like most and truth be told he didn’t really think that he’d ever find an alpha that was interested in him.

That’s why he was so attached to Lee you see. Lee’s an omega too and like Gai, when they met the boy lacked confidence. He’d hoped to present as an alpha or at the very least a beta when he turned sixteen since he didn’t have the slightest hope of attracting any alpha if he presented as an omega. Things did not work out the way he hoped. And so Gai tried to do for Lee what his father did for him. he helped the boy train, helped him so he could reach his potential. He wanted Lee to learn that his omega status was merely a part of him and didn’t define him, he could be whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted and not let his worth be determined by whether or not an alpha found him attractive. Lee did well, he worked hard despite his more resilient insecurities.

Insecurities that Gai also had himself.

Honestly, he can hardly believe that Kakashi, that his rival-

Gai shook his head and started peeling off his jump suit, ignoring the odd ache that suddenly bloomed in his chest as he pulled the material down his legs. There was a moment where he stared down at the seal mark branded on his stomach, the same one Kisame altered to allow him to leave the room but not escape. Gai tried running when he was let out the room, only to get yanked and dropped back on his ass. He couldn’t move away from Kisame for more than ten feet unfortunately.

The younger man had laughed at his attempts, seeming infinitely amused. Gai sighed in embarrassment at the memory as he bent over to pull the jumpsuit off his legs only to stop when he suddenly heard the sharp intake of breath. Gai stopped and stood up straight to look back at the man leaning against the door.

Kisame’s eyes had hardened, Gai frowned.

“What?”

“No underwear. You really have no shame whatsoever.”

Gai rolled his eyes turned back to gather up his things. The day before was odd, he still felt strange at the way that the younger man looked at him in his exposed state but managed to brush it off. Kisame was probably just trying to get under his skin, “I didn’t know I had anything to be ashamed of.”

“You don’t. I just I thought omegas were more careful around unbonded alphas.”

Gai’s jaw clenched, but he didn’t say anything. He walked over to the shower door and reached out to open it only to stop when a hand stopped him short, keeping the glass door shut. Gai spun around to face the other and found Kisame leaning right over him.

“What-“

“Do you always just go stripping your clothes off and shaking your ass in front of every alpha you meet?”

Gai looked at the man incredulously, “Excuse me-“

“You could give a guy the wrong idea you know.” And then Gai caught it, pheromones. Kisame’s scent was heavier, the smell of ocean air along with something darker something that made Gai’s head spin for a split second. But still long enough for his legs to suddenly buckle beneath him. Kisame caught him, wrapped one arm around the older man’s waist before pushing him back against the shower.

“What… what are you doing?”

“Such a strong reaction.” Kisame mused, “Have you ever been seduced by an alpha before?”

The scent didn’t stop, it somehow only got stronger, Gai grasped a hold of Kisame’s shoulders, trying and failing to get his brain back into working order.

“Never?” Kisame asked leaning in towards Gai’s ear before moving down lower to brush his nose against the collar tattooed against the older man’s skin. “Not even by whoever gave you this?”

Gai gasped, when Kisame touched his mark the feeling almost burned. A cool hand slid down from his neck right over Gai’s chest and he felt a bout of panic wash over him.

No, he’s never been seduced by an alpha before. No one wanted him, no one even seemed to want to try and Gai made peace with that, a very long time ago. He was a great shinobi and a loyal friend but there was no one that was ever attracted enough to him to ever want to touch him like this. No one except Kakashi. But that’s only happened a handful of times.

The first time was after Kakashi turned sixteen.

He’d gone over to see his friend, congratulate him on his coming of age. Presenting as an alpha didn’t surprise him but he didn’t realise that Kakashi was still going through his post presentation rut a few days later. He didn’t realise it till he showed up at Kakashi’s door.

The door opened and everything from that point is a big blur to be honest. He woke a few days later lying in Kakashi’s bed with a collar around his neck while Kakashi sat staring at the cuff around his wrist.

Gai understood what it meant.

There was no name on the cuff on Kakashi’s wrist or on his collar.

Gai understood what that meant as well.

“You really shouldn’t have come here.” Kakashi said, still not looking at Gai, “You have no idea how hard it was stopping myself from…” Kakashi trailed off, rubbed a hand over his face. Gai couldn’t even enjoy the novelty of seeing his friend without his mask on for once. “Gai, I can’t. You understand that, right?”

Gai understood.

It hurt and stung, but he understood. He put on a bright smile, told his friend not to worry.

“You’ve always been my eternal rival. Now, we’re just bonded in a different way!” he’d said giving the silver haired teen a hearty slap on the back after moving over so they were sitting together at the edge of the bed.

Kakashi chuckled and looked over to the teen beside him, when his gaze locked onto the mark wrapped around Gai’s neck and his eyes darkened. He reached over to touch it and Gai couldn’t help but shut his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine.

“But I will, someday.” He’d said quietly before leaning over to press a kiss on the mark as he pushed Gai back onto the bed. Gai let out a sharp yelp when he found Kakashi on top of him, hands braced on either side of the raven’s head. There was a scent in the air, the scent of the forest and earth after the rain, everything that Gai has ever loved. “One day, I will.”

Then Kakashi kissed him, Gai sighed and melted into it wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck.

That was the first time. It happened a few more times. On the hard days, the bad days. When missions went wrong and comrades got hurt or even worse. On the few good days they had, successful missions and rescues. It was simple and easy.

Kakashi would kiss and touch him and Gai would let him do whatever he wanted, but he’d never bite. Kakashi was always careful not to mark Gai, no matter how much his instincts screamed at him to do so, no matter how much Gai wanted it.

Kakashi wanted to wait and Gai respected that.

It never went further than kisses and touches. And though Gai was still technically unbonded, he never looked anywhere else. Not that anyone else was interested in him in that way. No one besides Kakashi has ever touched him, no one’s ever tried to… seduce him.

No one until now, I suppose.

Sharp teeth suddenly pressed down on his shoulder. Gai gave a sharp gasp as his eyes snapped open and he immediately started pushing at the younger man’s shoulders.

“S-Stop!”

Kisame didn’t seem to listen as he licked a trail up from the man’s shoulder over to his ear while his hand wandered dangerously close to his member, the other went around to Gai’s back down to the cleft off his ass.

Gai still felt weak, he couldn’t make his limbs work the way he wanted them to and he hated himself for it.

“Please…” his voice was soft and pleading. Kisame chuckled as he gave the older man’s ear a sharp nip earning another gasp.

“Don’t worry. Rape isn’t my thing.” He pulled back so he was looking at the omega and gave a snort. His face was flushed, his eyes were blown wide and Kisame could tell that normally powerful, sturdy body was having trouble staying upright. Those toned and defined muscles were practically melting under his touch. He couldn’t help but smirk.

“When I take you, and I will, you’ll be begging me for it.” He leaned in, his mouth just barely touching Gai’s. “If no one else wants you, then I’ll have you.”

He pulled back. That smell that was in the air suddenly stopped and Gai felt his limbs slowly return to normal as he was released and Kisame stepped back but he stayed right where he was.

It’s the certainty in the younger man’s voice that got him. The absolute conviction in his eyes that left him speechless. Something in Gai’s chest ached again, shame and humiliation washed over him as Kakashi face suddenly flashed in his mind.

Giving into Kisame isn’t something he wants. It’s not something he’d ever willingly do. But his inner omega whined at the loss when Kisame stepped back and cut him off, made him wish for that dark possessive touch that no one else has ever given him, made his skin itch with the desire for more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lee woke his head hurt, his body felt strange and numb and he was in a room that he’d never seen before. He sat up on the bed, wondering where on earth he was and how he got there. He had memories, vague scattered memories of Gai sensei and the land of Tea?

They were on a mission. But what happened?

The room he was in, smelled odd. It was a smell that made his head feel fuzzy, unfocused. Like cotton balls had been stuffed into his brain and it was just so hard trying to think. Lee’s hand moved from clutching his aching head to rubbing his stiff shoulders only to pause when he felt something at the base of his neck. It stung when he touched it, he felt tender and bruised.

Lee flinched for a moment in pain when there was a soft clack and a voice spoke.

“You’re awake.”

He looked up. Blinked once and then twice, willing his brain to work faster and push passed the fog. He knows this man, he remembers that face but who-

And then like a switch being flipped it suddenly clicked. Lee’s eyes wet wide and he froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey!
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Ibiki wasn’t surprised when Kakashi came knocking at the door one day. He’s more surprised that Tsunade managed to get the silver-haired man to leave in the first place after Gai’s location was discovered.

It was a week after Gai’s rescue, there was a knock at the door and Ibiki went to answer. Giving one more glance to Gai who sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall.

He opened the door and-

“Hatake-“

“Where is he?” those were the first words out of Kakashi’s mouth.

The man looked tense to say the least; his one exposed eye unblinking, his hands clenched tightly at his sides and the scent of pissed off Alpha simply radiated off of the silver haired man’s form.

Ibiki resisted the urge to sigh, “I thought you were on a mission.”

“Where is Gai, Ibiki?”

He doesn’t know that Gai is there yet. The seals Tsunade put on Gai to hide his scent must be working well if his own alpha couldn’t even smell him.

Ibiki wanted to lie, tell Kakashi that he didn’t know where Gai was. They had Gai placed in a new apartment after he returned, Tsunade thought it best to fix their little dilemma with Gai before letting him go back home. It’s one of the apartments they used to hold foreign delegates visiting the village.

It’s kind of impressive that Kakashi managed to find them so fast.

Ibiki wanted to lie, he could have lied. But he didn’t.

Kami only knows what kind of condition he’d be in if he ever found out that his omega was missing. Kakashi deserves to know that Gai is safe right?

“He’s here, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to see him right now.”

A brief flash of relief washed over Kakashi’s face before he tensed again, “Why not?”

“Gai is, he’s not in any kind of condition for you to see him right now. Besides, you’re angry and upset. You could end up hurting him like this.”

“I would never hurt Gai.”

“It doesn’t matter, I was given explicit orders not to let anyone near him. Not even you.”

Kakashi’s eye went cold, “What would you do if it was your omega Ibiki?”

“Kakashi-“

“What if Anko was taken? Wouldn’t you do everything you could to see her?”

Ibiki’s jaw clenched, “You’re supposed to be on a mission right now. What about finding Rock Lee?”

“I can’t stay away Ibiki.” Kakashi stressed and the other man took in a deep silent breath.

“Kakashi-“

“Ibiki, please. Just let me see him.”

“I-…” Another deep breath, “Something happened between Gai and Kisame. It’s why I don’t think it’s a good time for you to see him right now.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“If I let you in here, you have to give me your word that you’ll stay calm.”

“I’d never hurt Gai-“

“You can’t go after Kisame either.”

“I don’t even know where they’re keeping-“

“We both know that’s a lie.” Ibiki said cutting him off and Kakashi’s jaw clenched, “Give me your word Kakashi.”

“Fine.”

Ibiki paused and then stepped aside to let the silver-haired man inside.

Kakashi wasted no time, heading straight for the bedroom where Gai lay staring at the ceiling until the silver-haired man entered and he looked up. Gai’s eyes went wide, immediately sitting up and shuffling back on the bed.

“Kakashi…“

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh at the sight of the other ready to move forward and wrap his arms around him when he saw it. The white characters inscribed over the thick black collar on Gai’s neck and he froze.

“Kakashi… I-“ Gai cut himself off unable to think of anything to say. His hand instinctively went up to his neck to cover the collar as he swallowed hard. Kakashi pulled his mask down and his headband away from his eye, walking over to the bed while Gai kept moving back until his back hit the wall.

“Gai…” Kakashi said as he got onto the bed reaching out to pull the raven’s hand away. Gai resisted.

“No-“

“Gai what…” Kakashi tugged again, this time managing to pull his hand away and his eyes filled with shock as he read the characters, “Kisame Hoshigaki… He marked you. He took you away and marked you.”

“Kakashi, I’m sorry I – I didn’t-“

“It’s OK.”

“But-“

He was cut off when Kakashi suddenly kissed him, wrapping his hand tightly around the back of Gai’s neck as he surged forward and locked their lips in a bruising kiss. Gai yelped in surprise, but gave no resistance as he was urged back onto the bed.

Ibiki stayed outside the apartment. He could smell the pheromones start raging the second Kakashi laid eyes on Gai and he knew that it would only get worse from there. Gai was vulnerable and Kakashi was instantly enraged. He had no doubt that Kakashi wouldn’t hurt Gai, but he was wary of the man becoming so overwhelmed by rage that he’d immediately run off to try and kill Kisame and was ready to intervene. But he lucked out and Kakashi was more concerned with Gai than anything else.

Hopefully, it’ll stay that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He’s been bitten.

He’s been bitten. He’s been bitten.

Oh kami, someone marked him.

“You’re awake.”

Lee’s instinct were screaming at him. Part of him was on high alert, his fight instincts charged and poised in case of any kind of attack. The other part kept him frozen, forcing him to sit still. Screeching for him to obey.

The door closed.

“How are you feeling?”

Lee swallowed hard but said nothing. The man seemed to glance away for a moment before he approached the bed.

Itachi Uchiha.

“You haven’t eaten since you got here. Are you hungry?”

Lee still didn’t answer. Itachi stopped beside the bed.

“Rock Lee, right?” Lee nodded.

“Do you know who I am?”

Another nod.

“Lee, say something.”

“Where am I? Are-Are we still in the land of Tea?”

He spoke before he could stop himself, the words just tumbled out of his mouth.

“No.”

Lee waited for Itachi to elaborate. He didn’t. Lee pulled the sheets around him a bit closer against his body as he spoke.

“Why am I here?”

“I think that’s a bit obvious, don’t you?”

“I-I do not-“ before Lee could finish his sentence the man lifted his hand to show Lee his left wrist. Showed him the thick black band wrapped around his wrist with Lee’s name tattooed against it.

Lee’s eyes went wide and his hands flew up to his neck.

“No…”

“Look, I didn’t intend for any of this to happen. It just did.” the man took in a deep breath, “I’ll get you something to eat. The bathroom is over there if you want to get cleaned up.”

He turned to leave and Lee spoke again. There were so many different questions whirling around in his head, so many confusing feelings and thoughts. But just one stuck out above them all.

“Gai-sensei, he was there. Where is he now? Is he alright?”

The man paused, glancing back over his shoulder at the teen before he spoke.

“He’s… Alive.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai was asleep, almost clinging to Kakashi’s side.

The alpha watched his omega. Watched him breathe deeply in a restless sleep. The mark is different now, the characters spelling Kisame’s name now blurred and distorted. It’s a good sign. Or it should be. Gai’s body recognises the foreign claim, finally taking the omega for the first time has made his body conscious of who his true alpha is. It’s a good sign. Kakashi only wishes that he’d done this sooner. He should’ve marked Gai the first chance he got. He should’ve done what his instincts were begging him to do that day when Gai showed up at his door after he presented.

But his intentions had been good.

Even as young as he was, Kakashi had a reputation. His father had a reputation. He didn’t want someone seeing his name on Gai’s neck and hurting the omega in an attempt at hurting his alpha. He waited, despite how badly he wanted to mark Gai. Despite knowing how badly Gai wanted to be marked. He thought he was doing the right thing. That if something happened to him Gai would have the opportunity to find someone else and be happy. Despite what Gai thought, Kakashi had no doubt in his mind that the taijutsu master would find someone who’d adore him.

He knew Gai didn’t think he had a lot of options. He knew the omega didn’t think that there were any alphas that actually found him attractive. Truth be told, that was mostly Kakashi’s fault. There were alphas in their village, a couple of ANBU specifically that talked about Gai. He wasn’t your typical omega and that made him stand out, but not entirely for the reasons the taijutsu master thought.

Being an ANBU member came with a lot of risks. There are a lot of things that could go wrong. It’s a hard life. A lonely life. The kind of life no decent alpha would ever allow their omega to take part in. And that’s what was so attractive about Gai. He wasn’t your typical omega. He was strong, he was brave, it was clear that he understood what very few understood about sacrifice and loyalty. He didn’t need to be pampered and coddled like some omegas were. And that’s what made him so desirable. There was something oddly seductive about someone that seemed to present like an alpha but had omega pheromones just flowing off of him. Even moreso since he was marked but unclaimed.

There were a couple members of the ANBU that talked about Gai, stared at him. They openly leered whenever the stupid omega decided to go prancing around the onsen almost or completely naked with fucking pheromones just flowing off of him. Because stupid Gai was trying to prove that he was unashamed completely unaware of the fact that he was constantly being eye fucked whenever he went prancing around like the stupidly sweet moron he is and Kakashi just wanted to claim him in front of everyone and then lock that stupid naïve idiot in a hole somewhere where no one would find him!

They’d stare and whisper and why wouldn’t they? As far as they knew Gai was unclaimed, which made him fair game. A few tried to make a move on him. But Kakashi subtly and politely discouraged that behaviour.

Gai didn’t know about that, Kakashi knew that if he told Gai the raven probably wouldn’t believe him and that was fine. Long as no one was making a move on him.

It was all so simple a few months ago. Gai was still only his, they were happy, Kakashi was content. But then Kisame happened and-

Kakashi took in a deep shuddering breath, stared down at Gai. At the mark around his neck, the blurred letters not spelling either Kakashi or Kisame’s name. But there was a way to change that. a way to end it once and for all, save Gai and bring him back. Fix what that animal did to his omega.

Kakashi pressed a kiss on Gai’s temple and slipped from the bed. It’s regrettable, but he can’t keep the promise he made to Ibiki.

It’s time to finish this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curry and rice.

It tasted good, but Lee couldn’t focus on that. Not with Itachi sitting on the other side of the room, picking up one kunai after the other to sharpen it, setting it down before starting with the next. His movements were smooth and fluid, clear signs of a practiced hand. Lee could appreciate that and maybe that’s why he didn’t notice the other man notice him staring.

“Is there something you want to say?”

Lee shifted a bit on the bed. Itachi lent him some clothes though they were a little big, apparently his jumpsuit got ripped apart when… well, it got ripped earlier.

Lee felt himself flush at the thought.

“How long am I going to be here?”

Itachi glanced up at him, “You want to leave?”

“I… yes.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea right now.” Itachi explained as he set down one blade to pick up another, “I’m not the most popular shinobi right now. With my name on you it’ll be better if you just stay here.”

Lee almost gaped, “But, I cannot.”

Itachi suddenly stopped, set his tools down and got up from his seat. He was wearing a black shirt and pants, no shoes, no head band and his jacket was hanging in a corner. He walked over to the bed, eyes trained on the omega. “Why not?”

Lee swallowed hard and did all he could not to lose his nerve. “I have to get back to the leave. I cannot stay here, like this I – I would be branded a missing nin. I will not betray my village.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“I-“

Itachi suddenly sank down on the bed next to him, Lee’s hands reflexively tightened on the bowl in his hands when Itachi reached out to take it, but he still let go and it was set aside.

“You’re my omega. If I say you stay, then you stay.”

Lee frowned, “But-“

“If it could be any other way. I would’ve let you go by now. Having a mate was never part of the plan, but fate has a way of interfering with things.”

The words struck a chord in him. It sounded so similar to something that Neji would say and at that very moment Lee couldn’t help but raise his hand to his neck. He’d always thought… he’d hoped.

The taijutsu specialist took in a deep breath as he looked up and looked the older man right in the eye.

“It cannot stay here with you.”

Itachi let out an audible breath, though there was no emotion on his face. Before Lee could even blink the alpha had placed a hand on the back of his throat and dragged him closer. Lee let out a yelp, holding out his hand to stop himself from crashing into the other as he braced his hand on the raven’s shoulder.

“What are-“

Lee cut himself off when he caught the other’s scent. Pheromones practically pouring from the alpha’s form as he stared into the other’s eyes and Lee felt his limbs grow heavy.

“What…” He gasped, hand clenching in Itachi’s shirt while Itachi kept him locked in his gaze.

“You, will stay. Understood?”

“I – I cannot.” Lee breathed, just barely managing to stay upright. Itachi didn’t move an inch.

“Yes you can and you will. Understood?” His voice dropped an octave, dropping into a tone that had a rough shiver practically raking its way down Lee’s spine and the omega was compelled to obey.

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I – I will stay.”

“Good.” Itachi’s eyes wandered over Lee’s face, taking in the younger man’s flushed cheeks, his lips parted as he took in soft pants. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on those parted lips, earning a gasp before Lee leaned into it and kissed him back. A moan escaped his throat, muffled by Itachi’s lips before the alpha broke it and pulled back. Lee whimpered at the loss of contact as Itachi pulled away and got up from the bed.

“When you’re done eating, I’ll show you around.” The older man said as he sat down at the table where he was before and started sharpening the tools all over again as if nothing had happened. Lee raked a hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath as he looked over to the bowl on the side table.

“You cannot keep me here forever.” Lee said and Itachi spoke, but didn’t look up.

“I don’t plan to, but you can’t leave just yet.”

Lee shook his head before he reached out and picked up the bowl, “How long-“

“Finish your food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Congrats to those that guessed that Lee's alpha was Itachi
> 
> This story just has one chapter left. Smut ahead, just to give you a heads up
> 
> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
